


Shine Moon

by Crystal1miracle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mutual Pining, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Pining Tsukishima Kei, Post-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal1miracle/pseuds/Crystal1miracle
Summary: Dos idiotas encontrándose después de un tiempo lejos, un gran sorpresa para un futuro prometedor
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Shine Moon

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola estoy de vuelta!  
> Hoy les traigo mi primero fic de este shipp, estuve viendo tanto arte de ellos que simplemente mi cabeza hizo clic y las ideas brotaron, espero sea de su agrado.  
> De antemano disculpen cualquier error ortográfico y los comentarios son bien recibidos.

Después de una larga temporada para ambos, al fin se van a ver después de más de seis meses. 

Tsukishima estaba ansioso, odiaba todos los trámites que tenia que pasar cada vez que venía a ver a Tobio, pero pasar un tiempo con su novio valía la espera.  
Después de terminar los trámites fue directo a recoger su maleta y buscarlo, esperaba que Tobio no se hubiera quedado dormido en los asientos como la última vez, sonrió con el recuerdo. 

Pero ahí estaba él dueño de sus suspiros durante sus descansos en el trabajo, el chico que lo llenaba de videos de cada cosa que veía y lo recordaba, él chico que estaba buscando tanto estos últimos meses.  
Empezó a caminar más rápido entre las personas y apenas estuvo cerca sintió un cuerpo cayendo en sus brazos, "Ah sí, así se sentía estar en casa" pensó, en cambio dejó un pequeño beso en el cuello de su amado y lo saludó.

'¿Creo que alguien me extraño mucho, no es así rey?'.  
Soltó un pequeña risa y volvió a abrazarlo más fuerte, 'Silencio, tú también estás emocionado tonto'.  
'Yo nunca negué nada amor' se separaron del abrazo.  
'Lo sé, bienvenido Kei' agarró la maleta de Kei y después sujeto su mano dirigiéndose a la salida del aeropuerto. 

Luego de un refrescante baño y una pequeña sesión de besos, ambos estaban descansando en el sofá de Tobio. 

'Entonces estuve hablando con Shoyo y me dio un par de consejos para mi próximo platillo, ese idiota como si fuera mejor que yo, pero lo superaré ya sabes' contaba un animado pelinegro.  
Kei solo escuchaba y admiraba a su novio mientras contaba sus historias, dejando caricias por su cabello 'No creo que Hinata sea mejor que tú cocinando pero supongo que es su mala experiencia hablando', Tobio hizo un puchero.  
'Descuida rey, ambos sabemos que la realeza no cocina y los súbditos como yo lo hacemos mejor' termino riendo con lo último.  
Kageyama saltó encima de el dejando mordiscos por sus hombros y pecho, dicha acción generó más risas de parte del rubio y una rendición en cuanto a quien cocina mejor. 

'Oye hice una reservación para esta noche en ese restaurante que te dije que te gustaría, ¿Qué te parece?'.  
'¿Algo que estemos festejando?, aún falta para nuestro aniversario' miró curioso a esos ojos azules.  
'Nada en particular, solo quería llevarte ahí como buen novio que soy, idiota' rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos, '¿Entonces lo hice bien o demasiado para ti querido?'.  
'Nada mal rey, siempre luciendote para un simple plebeyo como yo' beso su mentón y luego sus labios.  
'Pero primero vamos a dormir un poco y sin peros Tobio' levantó a su novio en brazos y se dirigió a su habitación, una siesta no vendría mal para las horas de sueño que fueron robas durante el vuelo.

Un pitido los despertó, 'Ahhh Keiii apaga eso' murmuró un soñoliento Kageyama, Tsukishima se removió entre los brazos de su novio y alcanzó el teléfono para apagar la alarma, pero el nombre de la notificación lo despertó completamente.  
'Idiota arriba, nos quedamos dormidos y llegaremos tarde para cenar' se levantó de la cama y fue directo a su maleta, mientras tanto Kageyama trataba de liberarse de las sábanas 'Pero estábamos durmiendo tan bien' hizo un puchero.  
'¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien hizo la reservación porque querías llevarme ahí?' ante las palabras dichas por el rubio volvió en sí, "Mierda me olvidé de la sorpresa, maldito Kei y sus abrazos tan cómodos" pensó el pelinegro.  
'Tienes razón, será mejor que te vistas muy bien' se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño '¿Te espero o voy yo primero?' pregunto viendo a su novio acomodando su ropa.  
'¿Qué pasa rey, tanto me extrañaste que no puedes ni siquiera bañarte sin mi?' dijo con tono burlón, le encantaba molestarlo.  
'Tu estupido, apúrate que se que extrañas nuestros baños', este chico siempre encontraba como molestarlo, lo quería tanto.  
'Voy detrás de ti, no me perdería ningún momento lejos de ti, mi rey' soltó un pequeño guiño.

Después de una ducha desastrosa pero divertida ambos estaban en camino a lugar donde cenarán, Kageyama estaba muy nervioso y asustado, no sabía si Tsukishima lo había notado y no dijo nada o si realmente estuvo mejorando en como calmar sus nervios, él solo deseaba que salga todo bien esta noche. 

Tsukishima estaba muy asombrado de lo bien que había descrito Kageyama el lugar durante su llamada, realmente era acogedor y tenían un poco más de privacidad en la terraza.  
Ahora estaba aquí disfrutando de una deliciosa cena con su persona especial, aunque aún había algo que lo inquietaba así que prefirió no perder tiempo y llegar a una solución rápida pero solo porque no le gustaba ver distraído a su novio, de otra manera le daría el tiempo suficiente a Tobio de decirles las cosas, como siempre lo hacían, como ellos se entendían.

Bajó su copa en la mesa y observo a su novio comer felizmente, verlo así de contento mientras eran solo ellos lo hacía sentir tantas emociones, después de 4 años juntos ver a Tobio actuar así de lindo aún cautiva su corazón como la primera vez.  
'Muy bien dime que te está atormentando rey, ¿Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa verdad?' se quedó mirándolo.  
Kageyama casi se atraganta y lo calma con un poco de agua '¿Qué quieres decir Kei?, no pasa nada y si lo sé' respuesta poco convincente para su forma de reaccionar, volvió a insistir.  
'Cariño dime que pasa, estás un poco diferente desde que salimos de tu departamento, ¿algo te molesta?'.  
"A veces Kei puede ser tan dulce sin darse cuenta" pensó, casi se derrite con su expresión de preocupación.  
Era ahora o nunca, palmeó su saco en busca del pequeño estuche, llegó su momento. 

Tsukishima estiró sus manos para unirlas encima de la mesa, mirando pacientemente al pelinegro, Kageyama tragó al sentir sus manos y sacó el estuche de su bolsillo, soltó un gran suspiro y miró a Kei directo a los ojos mientras levantaba el estuche lentamente.  
'No es nada malo, lo prometo, solo es algo difícil de poner en palabras' vaciló un poco, Tsukishima asintió en señal de entender y que siguiera, volvió a suspirar.  
'Kei amor, tu y yo hemos estado juntos desde la secundaria y aunque chocamos constantemente hoy estamos aquí juntos y felices, yo estoy agradecido de tenerte a mi lado como novio y amigo, tu amor y apoyo es lo que muchas veces me ayuda a no sentirme tan solo a pesar de estar lejos' sus ojos brillabas junto con las luces del balcón, lo animaron a continuar.  
'Tsukishima Kei que está al otro lado del mundo pero ahora más cerca que nunca antes, yo quiero pedirte que sigas conmigo hasta el final' el estuche estaba abierto y podían verse dos anillos.  
'¿Te casarías conmigo Kei?', las ganas de llorar estaban ahí, pero ver a Kei asombrando y a punto de llorar lo rompió, Tsukishima se levantó y fue hasta el asiento de su novio y lo abrazó.  
'Tú, tonto idiota del voleibol, niño mimado y grande bebé, ¿De todas las malditas cosas que podías decirme me dijiste esto?' sintió las lágrimas por su cara 'Claro que si quiero, siempre fue desde el comienzo hasta el final'. 

Se abrazaron un poco más hasta que sus lágrimas se calmaron, Kei volvió a su asiento pero con un anillo decorando su mano, terminaron sus cena y fueron a comprar un pequeño pastel de fresas para celebrar. Pasar el resto de sus vacaciones con su prometido no sonaba nada mal.

Tal vez al regresar a Japón solo contaba con una promesa, pero era la única promesa que necesitaba para estar feliz hasta su próximo encuentro.

**Author's Note:**

> Eso es todo, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.  
> Esto es un proyecto sin revisión extra así que me siento algo ansiosa de si cumplió las expectativas, pero me siento conforme como resultó.  
> Nos vemos en otro próximo trabajo y gracias.


End file.
